


she lives in daydreams with me

by toyhdgehog



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F, Self Insert, Selfship, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: selfship writings of various lengths!! mostly himym and marvel
Relationships: Tracy McConnell/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	she lives in daydreams with me

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling soft for tracy today so here have this <3

"no, look, it says to put this leg into this slot-"

"trace."

"-it doesn't  fit though, did we get the wrong parts?-"

"trace."

"-i don't understand, it should fit-"

" _trace_. "

"what? what's up?"

marsh smiles, shaking their head lightly. "you're doing that thing again. the thing where you grab my hand super tight when you get frustrated."

tracy looks down and sees that she is, in fact, clenching marshall's hand like her life depends on it. "shit- sorry marsh. i get frustrated with stupid ikea furniture."

marshall chuckles. "i know honey. now c'mon, let's watch a movie or something. we'll get tall marshall to put the furniture together for us."

tracy pouts, but nods, snuggling her way into marshall's lap on the couch. "winter soldier again?" "oh yeah, absolutely."


End file.
